The Ridiculous Rules of Vampire
by Naruko.S
Summary: Vampire rules somtimes brought two people together, it can sometimes be a bad thing. Whoever is half bitten by a vampire would marry within a week, man or woman. Will Naruto and Sasuke's meeting be a bad thing or a good thing? Read to find out. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1: The Village of Vampires

Title: The Ridiculous Rule of Vampires

Author: Naruko.S

Chapter 1: The Village of the Vampires

Naruto is walking home one day. On the way home he passes through a town. The towns color was dull, houses are destroyed, in another words the town was lifeless. Naruto was sure that last nights fireworks are from this town, but to Narutos amazement there isn't a single life in this town. Naruto can't even feel any existence. Little did he know the rain started pouring, harder by seconds. In a few moments the darkness advances. The town was completely dark.

"Oh great! It started raining! Whats worst is it is too dark to even see anything!!" scolded Naruto to the weather and to himself at the same time.

While Naruto is seeking for a place to stay, the lights in each houses lit up. Naruto was so stunned to even realize that theres a group of people behind him.

"My my my, it has been a long time since we have visitors."

Naruto quickly look behind him.

"Why hello there child, I am Uchiha Cassandra this towns leader." The lady in a beautiful cream ethereal silk gown with hand made butterflies and vintage Czech.

There are pearl beaded flowers and leaves that anchor the festoon at

the skirt side. The gown seems to float on a layer of fluid, transparent silk and cascades at the back with a gorgeous ribbon tail know as a brush train, giving the wearer a sense of graceful flow. The Vee neckline and back are softened by a feminine fichu wrap of pleated tissue silk that is centered at the breastplate with a vintage silk Alencon rose.

She has a really pale colored skin, with rosy lip. She has a pinkish blush, hazel eyes and thick mascaras. She has beautiful silver colored silky hair with a rose ornament on both sides of her head.

'_Wow she's gorgeous and she looked really elegant'_ thought Naruto to himself. But Naruto is curious to know why an elegant lady like her would be in a place like this. As if reading Naruto's mind the Cassandra said "This town is like our secret hiding place. I sent some of my men to spread rumors about having ghost here at night but daring people such as you always come. Though some did not come back made the local people scared and the government abandoned this place."

"Oh I'm really sorry I haven't introduced myself, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, hajimemashite."

"Come on it is dark we will let you stay at our place." Cassandra said. "Um sorry to bother." apologized Naruto. "It is okay, it is rare to see visitors so please make yourself at home."

They reached a huge mansion. Naruto thought it was scary because it was black and there are bats flying in the background and striking thunder. Naruto came inside and meet a super good looking guy.

"Mother welcome home, and who might your guess be." said the raven haired teen. "Ah, this as you can see my child is our visitor named, Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki-san will be staying for the night, Sasuke make sure to treat Uzumaki-san greatly. He is after all our rare visitor." Cassandra said leaving Naruto to Sasuke's care.

"Come, I'll show you your room and we'll _eat dinner_ afterwards." Sasuke said smirking. "ah hai!" answered Naruto nervously. _Hm this guy is the type to make people wonder what he's thinking about _thought Naruto to himself while following Sasuke to the room.

"We're here."

"Wow it's a big room, and the design is full blown western!" Naruto exclaimed.

_Argh he's the loud type tonight will be the worst night ever _thought Sasuke inwardly.

End


	2. Chapter 2: The Accident

Title: The Ridiculous Rule of Vampire

Author: Naruko.S

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2: The Accident

"Naruto" called Sasuke.

"Yes?"

"Are you hungry?" asked Sasuke giving one of another of his famous Uchiha smirk.

"Come to think of it I guess I am! Do you guys have Ramen?" asked Naruto cheerfully

"Well we don't have ramen." said Sasuke while striding closer to Naruto.

Feeling uneasy Naruto said "Ano Sasuke, can you show me where the dining room is?"

"The dining room is right in here."

"It is?" said Naruto looking around where they're hiding the dining table.

"My food will be served in here." Sasuke said licking his lips.

"Oh! Then we have to wait for it to be delivered here?" asked Naruto.

"No, its right in front of me."

Naruto feel it was a joke so he goes along with it. "Me?"

"Yes, is there anyone else in this room besides the two of us?

"I'm your food then?"

"Precisely."

Still thinking it was a joke Naruto continued on "Then eat me." Naruto said seductively. Sasuke somehow think Naruto looked like an angel for the moment but he thought it was only his imagination.

"Well I'll be eating you. Itadakimasu " Sasuke then walk up behind Naruto. He bent down at the side of Naruto's neck. He opened his mouth with haste revealing the sharp fangs. Pricking Naruto's neck, he sucked. Naruto gasp in agony. Naruto's feeling weak and about to die. When suddenly maid come in and disrupts Sasuke.

"Bad news Uchiha-san!!! Your Brother is trying to kill Mistress Cassandra!" yelled the maid. Sasuke stopped what he was doing and run down the stairs as quickly as he could.

Naruto's body was on the cold ground. He feels weak from the blood lost. Blood are trickling down Naruto's neck. Finally Naruto fainted. The maid quickly run to the side of Naruto and examine his wound. It was deep but it seems that the boy only fainted from a little blood lost. She quickly tears a sheet on the bed sheet and wrapped them around Naruto's neck trying to stop the bleeding neck.

"Itachi!!" yelled Sasuke while he's trying to kill his brother. "I see you've grown, but your aggressiveness has never change." Itachi said dodging every punch and kicks he's receiving. After a few minutes of fighting, Cassandra and the others stopped the two.

"Itachi why are you here? You were lucky we haven't executed you, because we think you are a family member. Why are you here to cause trouble now?" asked Cassandra her eyes turning gold instead of her usual hazel ones. "None of your business." answered Itachi. He jumps out of the nearest window he could find and disappear to the darkness.

After the people in the mansion calmed down, the maid run down and report something to everybody. "Congratulation Uchiha-san!" said the maid cheerfully. "What is it to congratulate about?" asked Sasuke annoyed. "As you can see the guess…" said the maid. "Oh I forgot about him!" exclaimed Sasuke. "Is he still in the guess room?"

"No, I bandaged up his wound and carried him to your room." the maid said calmly. "Why did you do that!?" exclaimed Sasuke. To everyone's surprises. E "B-because the guess would be Uchiha-san's… Uchiha-san's…" the maid said not continuing what she's tying to say.

"Uzumaki-san will be you bride Sasuke." continued Cassandra. "What? Mother is my ears deceiving me? Did you just say my bride?" asked Sasuke reassuringly. "Yes."

"But why?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm suppose to teach you the rules of all vampires when you turn 18, but unfortunately you'll have to get married at the age of 17." Cassandra said smiling. "What is it to smile about!? I'm marrying!!! Marriage!! Aren't you worried?! A human, and a boy at that too!" Sasuke said trying to convince his childish mother. Cassandra might not look it but she is actually a lot more childish than Naruto.

"Sasuke you have to get married within a week or else you would die!! That's an inevitable thing if you don't agree to get married! I don't want to lose you; you're the only boy that survives in the Uchiha clan." Cassandra sadly said.

"uh okay I agree but he's a man, he can't bear a child!"

"Oh yes he can, he's half bitten which means he will turn into a vampire after three days. Those who turn into a vampire can bear a child, man or woman." explained Cassandra. Sasuke give out a defeat sigh.

"Okay then its decided, but our problem is… how to convince Naruto, and to explain it to him." said the head maid. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

The next day

Uzumaki recovers. "Huh? Where am I? I remember being bitten by Sasuke. When Naruto realized that his neck is bandaged he quickly sit up.

"Please don't exert yourself Uzumaki-san no, Naru-chan." said Cassandra smiling. "Naru-chan?" Naruto said questioningly. "One week after this and you'll be Sasuke's bride."

1…2…3…

WHAT!?!

End

I hope you all like it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Nostalgia

Title: Ridiculous Rules of Vampire

Author: Shafy/Naruko

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto --

Authore notes: Sorry! I'm going to make this story line as short as possible! Because I'm thinking of writing another new story.

Chapter 3: Nostalgia

"Naru-chan! Naru-chan!"

"Ah Sasuke, did you happen to see Naru-chan?" asked Sasuke's anxious mother.

"No, is anything wrong?" asked Sasuke.

"This is the third time he's run away!!"

After mumbling a few incoherent words, Sasuke's mother left the room.

"SO, in all places that you could hide, why hide behind the sofa, Naru?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, first of all, it's your fault I've ended up as your bride!" Naruto carefully popped his head out to check if anybody was still in the room.

"Whatever. But, you know...I think I may actually like you." Sasuke said with a serious face.

Naruto felt as though he had been shocked by lightning. He carefully backed away a bit… then a bit more… and scampered away, slamming the door behind himself.

"Was it something I said?" Sasuke wondered aloud.

A few hours later, Sasuke found Naruto sitting near the attic. He seemed to have forgotten about what happened before.

"Hey, Sasuke… doesn't this attic make you feel kind of nostalgic?" asked Naruto, looking at Sasuke. "I've never been in there, but it seems to take me back."

Sasuke decided to show Naruto around the attic. He reached out for the brass lion's head, grasping the ring it held captive between its teeth and quietly opened the door. In the middle of the room was a big square figure, a dusty old linen draped over it. The corners of the room were lined with cobwebs, and the walls with antiques and clothes from the 1800's. Old bisque dolls lay in the left side of the room, the mere sight of them causing both Naruto and Sasuke to shiver fearfully.

Naruto traipsed slowly through the old room, trying to take in all the interesting memories. His eyes landed on a music box, and he shifted uneasily.

"Hey, a music box. I wonder if it still works..." Sasuke said, speaking unexpectedly from right behind Naruto's shoulder. Naruto started, nearly jumping out of his skin.

"Don't scare me like that!"

Naruto opened the music box. A beautiful melody chimed from inside, the tune encircling the pair. Sasuke spied some extremely faded lettering, and read aloud:

"The Emerald Song..."

Naruto felt warm arms wrap themselves around his midriff. "Ano… Sasuke…. What are you doing?" He asked, a gorgeous blush dusting his embarrassed cheeks.

Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. "Sorry…" he said. "could we just stay like this...just for a while...?" he asked pleadingly.

After a while, Sasuke's arms slid away from Naruto. He was relieved to be released, but a small part of him missed the warmth. Sasuke excused himself softly, and left the attic.

Naruto turned to watch the other leave, and nudged the box. When he brought his eyes back to it, he was intrigued to find the corner of a paper sticking out from beneath it. He read it silently.

_To Naruto, love Sasuke._

Naruto was shocked by the words penned on the little note. He was curious to find out just what was going on.

Sorry if it was short I'm trying my best to make an ending that would suit it… I just write stories based on my dreams so sorry… I woke up before the ending and I can't think of how to end it.


End file.
